It's A Jungle Out There
by dhjl
Summary: An alternate/extended ending to the movie Rio.
1. Prologue

**It's A Jungle Out There**

**Prologue**

"FREEDOM!"

Pedro's triumphant shout echoed the thoughts of the many birds that had been captured by Marcel and his men. Stacks of now empty cages lined the interior of their makeshift prison, with several of them piled against the cockpit door providing protection from the smugglers. Marcel repeatedly bashed against the impromptu barrier, furious at the attempted jail-break as well as the thought of his fortune literally flying away, but his efforts were in vain. The rear hatch open at last, blue sky and fresh air beckoning to them, they all erupted out of the airplane in an extravagant display of color. Only two remained behind, a pair of blue macaws.

"Come on, come on! We need to get out!"

Jewel pulled her companion by the wing as she sprinted towards the exit, her eagerness to escape and join the others causing a momentary lapse in judgement.

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Blu panicked when he realized what she intended to do, tearing free from her grasp as fear took hold of his body. Stopping herself just a few feet from the opening she turned around and headed back to him, feeling remorseful over her careless mistake.

"Um...It's okay. Hey, it's okay. We'll figure this out together...right?"

Blu's heart sank when he looked at Jewel, her compassionate words failing to bring him any comfort as troubling thoughts had started to fill his mind. _Once again my inability to fly is holding her back and putting her in danger. She doesn't deserve this, doesn't deserve to be tied down by someone like me. I have been nothing but a burden for far too long, and her safety is all that matters._ The rhythmic pounding of the door behind them intensified, further cementing his decision. It was now or never.

"Jewel listen to me, you have to go."

"What? But Blu..."

"Don't worry about me and get out of here! I'll...I'll think of something."

"Blu, stop it! I'm not leaving without you."

"Quit arguing and just do it already! What sense is there in both of us dying!?"

She did not answer nor did she move from her spot, choosing instead to just glare at him. Overwhelmed by anger and frustration, Blu prepared himself to push her over the edge. If she was not going to listen to reason, he would have to use force. As he moved towards Jewel her eyes went wide, her sudden scream his only warning before being tackled to the floor. Strong talons started pressing down on his neck, accompanied by heinous laughter. Nigel had finally managed to squeeze past the front door and the macaw was now at his mercy, not that he would give him any.

"Let him go!"

Jewel jumped onto the vile cockatoo's back, digging her claws in as she tried to pull him away. Her feeble assault proving no match for him, he effortlessly shook her off, throwing her into the side of the room. She hit the wall hard, knocking one of the cages over before landing on her back. Blu watched helplessly while the cage fell on her outstretched wing, pinning it, as she cried out in pain.

"Jewel!"

"Oh, pity. Now we have two, useless, flightless birds!"

Nigel cackled maniacally as he tightened the grip around his victim's throat, his victory all but assured. With Jewel injured and immobilized, and his own vision starting to fade, Blu could feel the end fast approaching. Just when all hope seemed lost, a peculiar noise coming from behind his tormentor caught his attention. The fire extinguisher he had used to bust out of his cage earlier was slowly rolling towards him, bungee cord still attached. Stretching out his leg, he managed to grasp the cord between his claws. Then, using his last reserves of energy, he brought it up past his torso and hooked it around the cockatoo's murderous appendage, catching him off guard.

"Not cool man! Not cool!"

The temporary distraction was all Blu needed. He bit down on the cockatoo's leg, forcing him to release his grip, while at the same time using his other foot to pull the pin out of the extinguisher. Nigel could only stare in disbelief as he was launched like a rocket towards the cockpit, his shrill cry following close behind. Marcel jumped back as his former partner crashed through both windows, ending up outside the airplane and directly in the path of one of its propellers.

After taking a moment to recover his strength and fill his lungs with some much-needed oxygen, Blu struggled to his feet just in time to see what remained of Nigel pass by outside. It was finally over, but he felt no joy over the fate of the fallen star, only pity. Walking over to Jewel, the sight of her crushed wing pierced his heart. Swallowing his emotions, he lifted the side of the cage with his beak, allowing her to pull it free.

"Th-thanks...but what do we do now? We're still stuck here..."

Blu did not have a chance to respond as he was thrown off-balance, falling on top of Jewel. The airplane, now damaged and without any pilots, had suddenly changed course. Gliding back towards the jungle at a downward angle, it would not be long before they crashed. Hastily picking himself back up, making sure to avoid her wing, he returned to the center of the room. A difficult question was gnawing at him, a question he had to know the answer to.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you go when you had the chance!? You could have escaped! Now you're going to die and it's...it's all my fault."

"Blu. Shut up. Who do you think I am? How could I live with myself knowing I abandoned someone I cared about just to save my own skin!? I never asked you to protect me, let alone sacrifice yourself for me!"

"I...I know. I'm sorry Jewel...you're right. It's just that...I couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you, b-because I...I love you."

"Blu..."

He slammed his eyes shut, too humiliated to look at her, as he berated himself over his accidental confession. _What was I thinking? As if it wasn't enough that we were about to lose our lives, I just had to make our last moments together awkward. How could I be so stupid?_ The sound of approaching footsteps startling him, his eyes shot open to the sight of Jewel standing only inches away. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

Wrapping her good wing around the back of Blu's head, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. A flood of emotion washed over him as his heart started to race, beating faster and faster. New feelings began to emerge from within him, feelings that he had kept buried ever since that traumatic day fifteen years ago. He backed away from Jewel, unable to contain his excitement.

"Jewel, I-I can feel it! I finally understand what Rafael was saying! Listen, I'm going to try to fly us out of here, but I'll need you to trust me."

"Okay...but whatever you're doing make it quick. We don't have much time."

As if to emphasize her point, the tips of some of the taller trees could be heard scraping the bottom of the hull. Not wasting another second, Blu circled behind Jewel as she eyed him curiously. Carefully hopping onto her back, he firmly gripped her sides with his feet as he tried to steady himself.

"Oof, you're kind of heavy you know that?"

"Must you bring that up now?"

"Sorry."

"Forget it. Just run towards the ledge and on my command, jump!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

His inaugural flight was one that he would never forget. The indescribable sensation of the wind gently caressing his entire being. The unrestricted freedom to go anywhere, to do anything. _And to think I've been missing out on this my entire life._ A shiver of excitement ran down his back. He had a lot of lost time to make up for, and he was going to savor every second of it. With the rhythm of his heart guiding every movement, Blu expertly weaved between the innumerable wooden columns as he descended to the forest floor to rest from the exertion. Gazing affectionately down at Jewel, the feeling of her sensual kiss still fresh in his mind, he could not recall the last time he felt so alive.

"BLU!"

Jerking his head up, his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the swiftly approaching tree. The collision unavoidable, there was but one option open to him. Tightly wrapping his wings around Jewel, Blu twisted in mid-air in an attempt to shield her from the blow. The force of the impact caused his head to snap back, smashing it against the trunk with a sickening thud. Whatever pain he may have felt was soon lost in the void as his consciousness slipped away. Their flight brought to an abrupt end, the two macaws plummeted toward the earth in a cluster of cerulean feathers.

For a minute Jewel just laid there, still in the protective embrace of her companion, as she tried to make sense of what happened. Her vision hazy, she blinked a couple of times before peering up at the jungle canopy. Several shafts of light could be seen streaming through the thick foliage, while the cause of their downfall loomed over them menacingly. Focusing her attention inward, she was relieved to discover that she had sustained no further injuries, though the jarring experience did not do her left wing any favors. With a groan, she rolled to her feet and took a few shaky steps away from Blu.

"Would it kill you to watch where you're going?

Making no effort to hide her annoyance, Jewel began brushing some of the dirt and debris from her body while she waited for his answer. Busying herself with grooming, she temporarily forgot about the less then perfect landing. _I guess that's enough for now, but I could really use a bath. _Spitting out a small twig, she curved her mouth in a mischievous smile._ Maybe I can convince him to join...me. _A large knot formed in her stomach when she realized that Blu had not yet responded to her question. In fact, complete silence was the only thing that came from his direction.

"Blu?"

Turning back to look at him, at the broken form nestled against the base of the tree, Jewel could almost feel her heart tear itself in half. He was lying on his side, his head awkwardly propped up by an exposed root, his eyes closed as if he were merely sleeping. Both wings were splayed unnaturally in front of him, with his legs partly obscured by the crooked tail.

"Blu! Oh, oh no...Please...please say something..."

Jewel walked up to him hesitantly, her dread growing with every forced step. Trembling, she nudged him with the end of her beak, unintentionally causing his head to slide from the root and fall lifelessly to the ground. It was then that she finally noticed the trail of dried blood coming from his nostril as well as the crimson splotch staining the back of his crown. _No...this...this can't be happening...not again._ Overcome by anguish as past memories merged with the present, she collapsed to the ground and buried her face in his chest, her tears soaking into the ruffled plumage. That is when she heard it. At first she thought it a cruel trick of the mind, a product of her desperation, but as she continued to listen, the steady beat, though faint, was unmistakable. Blu was still alive.

Her elation was short-lived when their current location dawned on her. Getting to her feet, Jewel spun her head around as she carefully scrutinized every detail of their surroundings, searching for any sign of danger. For the moment they appeared to be alone but she knew that if they did not find shelter it would only be a matter of time until something found them, and she was not going to let that happen. With the treetops inaccessible for obvious reasons, she could think of only one alternative. _If we can't go up, then maybe we can go down. I just need...Ah, perfect!_ Selecting a suitable plant from nearby, she bit through the base of the stalk and placed the broad leaf beside Blu. After gingerly moving him to the improvised sled, she grabbed the severed stem with her beak and pulled it over her right shoulder, tucking it under her wing. _Stay with me Blu, I'm gonna get you out of here.  
_

* * *

_What is this place? Hello? Is anyone out there? _Time no longer held any meaning for the male macaw as he floated weightlessly in an ocean of darkness, trapped somewhere between this world and the next. Deprived of the majority of his senses, his thoughts were all that kept him company as he waited. Every now and then sounds would drift toward him, though he could only guess at their source as his eyes refused to open. _Wait...__Is...is that Jewel? Is she...crying? Why can't I see her!? What if she's in trouble!?_ Panicking, Blu started to thrash about, blindly fighting against whatever invisible force was holding him prisoner in his own mind. To his surprise a small white crack appeared in front of him, the dim glow it emitted casting aside countless shadows. Continuing his mental assault with renewed vigor, the crack grew exponentially, splitting and branching out until the barrier completely shattered. Fatigue replacing fear, he did not struggle when he felt himself being lifted from the abyss.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Linda sat motionless on the wing of a derelict airplane. She was staring vacantly into the morning sky as she waited, though for what she did not know. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, lack of sleep and a seemingly unending flow of tears having taken their toll. It had been two hours since her failure to stop the smugglers from escaping. Two hours since her failure to protect Blu. Tulio had stayed with her during that time to offer what little comfort he could, but she remained oblivious to his presence. Sliding to his feet, he slowly backed away from her as he spoke delicately.

"I'm...leaving for a moment, but I'll return as quickly as I can."

When she made no indication of having heard him, Tulio turned around sighing quietly to himself. The immense pain she felt at having just lost her best friend was one he shared, as the species he was trying to save was now one step closer to extinction. After a brief scan of the area he spotted Fernando seated on the ground next to the ornate parade float, his head buried in his knees. The child did not seem to notice him as he headed towards the hangar at the far end of the runway, hoping to find a working telephone.

"Blu...please...forgive me..."

Fernando raised his head and peered at Linda, her agonizing words cutting straight into his soul. Unable to bear the guilt any longer, he picked himself up and started to run. Where he was going did not matter, as he just needed to do something to take his mind off the grief. By the time Tulio had come back, the boy was merely a speck on the horizon. Returning to Linda's side he continued to wait with her, and after a relatively short time a vehicle could be seen approaching the airport. It was one of the jeeps belonging to the aviary, being driven by an employee. He waved to the driver when she reached the tarmac, her confusion over the festive scene before her obvious as she killed the engine.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later."

Turning to face Linda, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her sympathetically.

"We...should probably head back."

"No...NO! I am not leaving without him! I...promised..."

Shoving him aside she fell to her knees, sobbing weakly as the few remaining tears escaped from her eyes. The last of her energy spent, she did not resist further when he helped her up and guided her to the passenger seat. Getting in behind her, he signaled to the driver that he was ready and the jeep sprang to life once more, rumbling softly as it left the airport. Going down the lonesome highway, it was not long before a small figure could be seen in the distance. As they got closer, Tulio leaned towards the driver and whispered something into her ear. Nodding, she pulled over to the side of the road and stopped just ahead of Fernando, much to his surprise.

"C'mon kid, I'll give you a ride home."

Not showing any emotion, he extended his hand out to the youngster. Exhausted and on the verge of collapsing, the thought of getting home impossible to resist, Fernando grabbed the outstretched hand and climbed in. Nobody spoke another word as they made their way to the city. It was around mid-day by the time they arrived at the conservation center. Tulio thanked his colleague again as she exited the vehicle and escorted Linda into the building.

Her flight back to Minnesota was not until tomorrow morning, which meant that she would be staying there another night. The sleeping quarters were already prepared for her, though the only use they had seen so far was for storing her luggage. Shuffling lifelessly to the cot, Linda buried her face in the pillow as memories of her companion tormented her relentlessly.

Moving to the front seat, Tulio put the jeep in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, intending to make good on his promise. The ride to the impoverished part of town was uneventful, and as soon as they came to a stop Fernando jumped over the side. He did not look back as he tried to leave, but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"Look kid, I know you regret what you did but you'll just have to live with it, and if I ever see you near the aviary again I'm calling the police."

Having said all he wanted, Tulio drove away leaving him alone. Fernando plodded listlessly through the slums, traversing the crowded streets and dimly lit alleys as he made his way to his destination. Upon reaching the rooftops he looked up at the pipe leading to his home, getting ready for the hazardous climb. He paused when his stomach groaned, reminding him of how hungry he was. As he contemplated his limited options, a familiar voice called out to him from below.

"Hey Fern! Where ya been? I was looking everywhere!"

The voice belonged to his friend, a fellow orphan who was roughly a year older than him and the closest thing he had to family.

"Oh, hey Lucas. I've...been busy."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Listen, while you were off doing whatever, I was able to find us a job!"

"R-Really? What kind of job?"

"Nothing major, some old guy said he'd pay us to help him deliver newspapers. The only catch is that we have to be there pretty early in the morning. Whatcha think?"

"Um, yeah. That sounds good."

"Great! I'll swing by tomorrow and take you to him. Oops, I almost forgot. Here, you look like you could use something to eat."

Sticking his hand into the front pocket of his shorts, Lucas fished out a small plastic bag and tossed it up to him before turning to leave.

"See ya later!"

Fernando watched his friend rush off, sandals slapping noisily against feet as he disappeared around a corner. Staring down at the bag, at the sandwich that was inside, his depression started to lift. Whether Lucas realized it or not, he always had a way of making him feel better. After finishing his lunch and throwing the wrapper away, he scampered up the pipe and onto the roof. A yawn emerging from his mouth, he spread out some old newspapers on the warm metal and laid down, gazing up at the cloudless sky with his hands tucked under his head.

"A job..."

Yawning a second time, Fernando shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a familiar part of the jungle, long after the day had come to an end, three individuals were gathered atop a vine-covered boulder partly embedded in the soil. Speaking in hushed tones so as not to disturb those resting nearby, they engaged one another in a somber discussion.

"Still no sign of them?"

"No, but with just the two of us searching we haven't been able to cover much ground."

"I'm sorry for asking you guys to do this by yourselves. I want to help, but..."

"Don't sweat it, we want to find them as much as you do."

"Yeah, they're our friends too."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Especially considering we don't even know if they managed to get away. Damn smugglers might be halfway across the world by now, and we just...left them there..."

The trio went silent for a moment, the guilt they shared weighing heavily on each of their hearts.

"That reminds me, I heard a rumor of a plane going down near Rio sometime earlier today."

"Do you know where?

"Not exactly...You think it's the same one?"

"I...I can't say, but I guess it's possible. Look, it's getting late, you boys should head back home and get some sleep. Hopefully we'll have better luck tomorrow."

* * *

Night having come and gone, the morning sun once more ascended above the edge of the world to freely distribute its brilliant radiance throughout the tropical paradise known as Rio de Janeiro. However, in the vast rain-forest encompassing the city there were many areas the golden rays had difficulty reaching. One such area was located beneath an ancient tree, the abandoned burrow providing ample room for both of its current occupants, the entrance partially obscured by a sizeable plant leaf. Inside the burrow a couple of spix macaws slept soundly, their misadventures during the past few days having drained them both physically and mentally. Before long one of the birds began to stir from its peaceful slumber, though somewhat reluctantly.

_Mmm...this is nice...so soft...and warm...I could get used to this. Hmm...Am I dreaming? No...this...this is different. I feel_..._Oww, why does my head hurt so much? What happened to me? Wait...I think I remember. We were on the airplane! And then I was...flying...actually flying! Heh, I can't wait to show Rafael. Won't he be surprised! Nico and Pedro too! Oh right...where was I? Let's see...flying through the jungle with Jewel...and then...I don't know. Everything just went black. What am I forgetting?_

Opening his eyes for the first time since yesterday's incident, the sight that greeted him only added to his confusion. Surrounded on all sides by a crumbling dirt wall, it was the eerie circle of light in front of him that held his attention. _What the...Where am I? Or Jewel for that matter? _His last query was answered almost immediately when he became aware of something brushing against his side. Looking down at the source of the disturbance, the male macaw was taken aback by what he saw. The bird in question was laying next to him, her body entwined with his in such a way that he could feel her stomach rise and fall with each passing breath. Neck feathers puffing out in embarrassment over the unexpected though not unwelcome intimacy, he cautiously pulled away and took several steps back. His mind racing to come up with some kind of explanation for the surreal situation, Blu did not realize that he was being watched.

"Hey sleepyhead... "

"Jewel! Oh...uh...hi. Um...how did we get here?

"You were out like a light after the accident so I had drag your clumsy butt somewhere safe, and this place was the closest I could find."

"The...accident? Wait, are you alright!?"

As delighted as she was to see him alive and well, the instant he uttered those last three words whatever control she held over her emotions disintegrated. Jumping to her feet, she started chastising him in a manner similar to when they first met, though far more severe.

"A-Am I alright? You idiot! What about you!? What were you thinking doing something so...so stupid!?"

"Jewel? What are you talking about? I don't understand..."

"I'm talking about you foolishly risking your life for me, even after I told you not to! What else would I be talking about!?"

The gaps in his memory finally filling in, Blu was at a loss for words. After all, what could he say? While it was true that he had put himself in danger in order to protect her, he also knew that he would do the same thing again in a heartbeat. Suddenly remembering what Linda said to him prior to the trip, he decided it would be the best way for him to explain his actions.

"Look...I know you're upset with me right now, but I wouldn't have done what I did if it wasn't the right thing to do..."

Her expression sullen, Jewel turned from him to stare at the misshapen ring, now glowing more brightly than before. Time passed by slowly as the two azure birds stood in the darkened room, neither one saying another word. They remained this way for several minutes before Blu finally spoke up, attempting to change the subject.

"Jewel...your wing...how does it feel?"

"It...hurts. I think it might be broken."

"Do you want me to take you to the conservation center? I'm sure someone there will..."

"No."

"Jewel?"

"I said no!"

"But if it doesn't heal properly...you may never fly again."

"You think I don't know that!?"

"Then why..."

"Because they're humans!"

Caught off guard by her response, as well as the amount of hatred behind it, he could only watch in stunned silence as she pushed aside the leaf and stepped outside. Temporarily blinded by the flash of light, he was once again left alone with his thoughts. _Jewel...what did they do to you? What aren't you telling me? I...should probably go after her. _Moving towards the exit, Blu froze when he heard the scream.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_So this...this is how it ends. After all these years on my own, struggling to make it from one meaningless day to the next, I finally have a reason to want to go on living, and now I'm going to die. Blu...It wasn't until you came into my life that I realized just how lonely I was. If only we had met under different circumstances, then maybe...Well, I guess that it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry Mother, but it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you any longer..._

* * *

"Honey! Come quickly...Her eyes are starting to open..."

* * *

"Isn't she the most beautiful bird you've ever seen?"

"Well, she does look just like her mother..."

"Mmm, but she has your eyes. Let's hope she doesn't also inherit your personality, or we could be in trouble."

"Ouch, and after I gave you that nice compliment too...Though I will admit you may have a point. So, are you still picking out a name?"

"That depends...How do you feel about Jewel?"

"Jewel? I think that sounds like a wonderful name. It fits her perfectly."

"Honey look, she's smiling...I guess she likes it as well. Our precious little Jewel..."

* * *

"Daddy Daddy wake up! You said that you'd take me flying today!"

"Wha...? Come on Jewel, the sun isn't even up yet! Can't you at least wait till after breakfast?"

"When's breakfast?"

"Please...go back to sleep..."

* * *

"Alright Jewel, it's time. Climb onto my back and hold on tight just like we practiced."

"Okay, I'm on!"

"Good, now whatever you do don't let go..."

* * *

"This is so much fun! The trees look so tiny and I can see for miles!"

"The view from up here is certainly breathtaking isn't it?"

"Oh! Hey Daddy, what's that blue area way over there? It's so big!"

"That, my dear, is the ocean. It's an enormous body of water that covers most of the world."

"Wow...Can we go there? I wanna see it up close!"

"Maybe some other time..."

* * *

"Daddy, when are you and Mommy gonna teach me to fly?"

"When you're ready. Just be patient, it won't be much longer at the rate you're growing..."

"But I'm ready now!"

"No Jewel, stop!"

* * *

"Oww, Mommy my leg hurts."

"Then maybe you should listen to your father the next time he tells you something! Honestly, what were you thinking? Throwing yourself out of the tree...You have no idea how lucky you are that nothing was broken!"

"I'm s-sorry Mommy, I'm sorry Daddy, p-please don't be mad at me."

"Oh Jewel...Look, what you did was...upsetting, but we're not angry with you."

"Y-You're n-not?"

"No...We were just frightened when you got hurt because we love you so very much..."

* * *

"Um...Are you sure I can do this?"

"You'll be fine, trust me. Just listen to what your heart is telling you, then let it take complete control of your body. The rest will come naturally."

"Daddy I'm scared...What if...What if I fall again?"

"Don't worry, your mother and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Of course Jewel. We will always be there for you, no matter what..."

* * *

"Jewel...Jewel! Where did you run off to this time?"

"I'm over here Mommy!"

"I swear...Ever since you learned how to fly, you haven't sat still for one second!"

"Can you blame me? Flying is the best! There are so many neat things to see!"

"I know dear, I only wish you'd tell me where you're going. The jungle can be a very dangerous place, especially for someone so small."

"Yeah yeah, you've said that a thousand times already."

"And I'll keep saying it until it sinks in. Now come along, it's time for bed."

"Aww, can't I stay up for the sunset? It's so pretty..."

* * *

"Psst...Jewel..."

"Huh? Daddy? Why'd you wake me? It's the middle of the night."

"Come outside for a minute, there's something I want to show you..."

* * *

"Daddy, why do the sky flowers keep disappearing?"

"Those flowers are actually called fireworks. It's what the humans use to celebrate carnaval."

"What's carnaval?"

"It's basically a really big party held every year. There's music, dancing, and they top it all off with a parade."

"Wow, that sounds great! Can I go? Please?

"I'm afraid you're still a bit young...

"And just what do you two think you're doing?"

"Mommy! Daddy said I'll be able to go to carnaval next year!"

"Did he now..."

* * *

"Jewel, are you feeling alright? You haven't touched your dinner."

"Mommy...Why aren't there any other birds like us around here? Did something happen to them?"

"I...I don't know. But as long as we have each other that's all that matters, right? Besides, I'm sure there must be more of our kind out there somewhere..."

* * *

"Daddy, can we please go to the ocean today? I wanna play in the water."

"Hmm, the weather is rather nice...What do you think?"

"I think a day at the beach sounds lovely..."

* * *

"Mommy, what was that noise? What are those people doing with Daddy!?"

"Jewel, you have to get out of here right now! Fly away as fast as you can, and don't look back!"

"B-But what about you and..."

"Don't worry about us, we'll be right behind you..."

* * *

"My beautiful child...My precious Jewel...Are you alright?"

"What's wrong Mommy? Why are you bleeding!? Where's Daddy!?"

"Jewel...I...I need you to listen to me. You have to be strong...and never forget that your father and I will always love you."

"Mommy...please...please don't die...you can't..."

"I'm sorry Jewel...I only wish...we could have been there...to see you grow up."

"Mommy..."

"Jewel...I want you to promise me something...Promise me that you will survive...No matter what happens...you have to survive..."

"I p-promise..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With concern for Jewel first and foremost in his mind, Blu did not hesitate before rushing after her, nor did he stop to consider what else might be waiting for him on the other side of the leaf. Crossing the threshold separating the burrow from the world outside, the macaw felt as if he were falling out of a dream and plunging headfirst into a nightmare. The horrid scene in front of him was one that he was all too familiar with, as he had witnessed it time and again on a certain television show back in Moose Lake. This time however, it was the bird he loved who was in danger of becoming the latest victim of the food chain, not some unfortunate stranger.

Upon recovering from the shock, his initial reaction was to shut his eyes and rub them vigorously with his wings, desperately hoping that what he saw was only a hallucination, a side-effect of the concussion. Forcing them open, the terrible truth affirmed, Blu once again found himself gawking in horror at the hindquarters of a young jaguar, the body of his angel held securely between its jaws. Her head hanging limply over one side of the feline's mouth, her tail the other, it trotted off through the dense vegetation to enjoy its meal in privacy. The series of unfortunate events leading up to this moment having wreaked havoc on his emotional state, it was the thought of losing Jewel, of her life being taken in such a gruesome manner, that finally sent him over the edge. Allowing his now unbridled anger to fully engulf him like the flames of an inferno, he took to the sky in pursuit. He would not let her go without a fight.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

The jaguar did not appear to notice the enraged bird, or perhaps it simply did not care, as it continued on its way. Landing directly behind his target, Blu grasped the end of its long tail with his foot, and, before the creature had a chance to react, brought it up to his mouth. Biting down with all the strength he could muster, the male macaw felt no small amount of satisfaction at the resulting howl of pain. Succeeding at getting the predator to release its prey, the outcome of his reckless plan would be determined by what happened next. By the time his foe turned to face him, he was already airborne. Rotating as he dropped down on top of its head, Blu grabbed hold of its spotted fur with his claws, using the added leverage to jab the sharpened tip of his beak into the beast's bewildered eye.

"Oh, did that hurt?"

Now half-blind and roaring in outrage, the oversized cat furiously pawed at its head in an effort to dislodge the avian attacker, not realizing he was no longer there. Taking advantage of the temporary confusion, Blu raced to Jewel's side. Knowing he had but a few seconds until the ruse was discovered, he wrapped his feet around hers while frantically flapping his wings. His underdeveloped muscles straining to lift their combined weights, they were no more than a couple of meters above the ground when he heard the infuriated growl. Not daring to look back, he pushed his adrenaline fueled body to its limits, barely managing to avoid the jaguar's powerful swipe, its deadly claws slicing through empty air.

Having robbed his enemy of its breakfast, the blue macaw fled high into the treetops, attempting to get as far away as possible with what little energy remained. His anger abating, exhaustion taking its place, Blu once more focused his thoughts on Jewel. Despite his heart aching with uncertainty over whether or not she still lived, he refused to lower his gaze. Partly to avoid a repeat of yesterday's mishap, but mostly because he dreaded what the answer might be. Examining each of the various trees as they sped past, he instinctively sought out a hollow large enough to accommodate them. Much to his relief, he soon found one that was not only vacant, it also opened up onto a thick tree branch.

Hovering in midair, his chest heaving, Blu carefully laid her body down on the wooden limb, making sure that she would not fall. Perching beside his love, he stared blankly at the jungle landscape, preparing himself for the worst. Off in the distance, the forms of some brightly colored birds could be spotted gliding lazily among the trees. He watched them until their shapes were too difficult to make out, his sight obscured by the welling tears. Turning towards her at last, his vision blurred, it took several seconds for his brain to interpret what he was seeing. Jewel had raised her head from the branch and she was peering back at him, the wet stains on her cheeks matching his.

"Blu...you...saved me..."

Before she could say another word, Blu placed one wing over her back and held the other against her nape, drawing her into a kiss that was even more intense than their first. Though the sudden outburst of affection caught her by surprise, she did not resist, instead meeting his loving embrace. Lost in the moment, the two birds continued their intimate celebration, neither one wishing to part from the other. It was not until the buzzing of a nearby insect caused Jewel to open her eyes that she broke away, her pupils fixed on the opening in the tree. Ignoring his confused expression, she stepped by him and entered the hollow.

"I...I don't believe it..."

"Jewel? Are you al...Uh...Is something wrong?"

"This...used to be my home..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"C'mon, we have to go!"

"I'll be right there!"

Sitting against an old wooden crate, his legs crossed, Fernando leaned over and switched off the radio he had been listening to. As he got to his feet, the upbeat music it emitted gradually faded away, the diminishing noise promptly replaced by a stillness commonly found during the dawn of a new day. After taking an opportunity to stretch, he approached the edge of his rooftop residence and looked upon his friend who was waiting impatiently at the base of the pipe that connected the two levels. Turning around, he cautiously lowered himself over the side of the tin covered roof, keeping a firm grip on the hollow metal cylinder as he climbed down. By the time he completed his descent, Lucas was already on the move, walking briskly across the tops of the conveniently positioned buildings that would bring them back to street level. Jogging to catch up to the other boy, they soon came to the end of their downward journey and dropped to the ground.

"So...where's this guy you mentioned?"

"He isn't too far from here. Just follow me."

The older leading the younger, both boys exited the slums and made their way downtown. Most of the city's inhabitants having yet to awaken, the roads and sidewalks were still relatively barren save for a number of early risers such as themselves. As promised, it did not take long to reach their destination, a weathered newsstand situated near the front of a convenience store. With a diverse collection of magazines and tabloids on display, the only thing missing was its proprietor. Puzzled, Lucas went up to the modest structure, fully circling it before coming to a stop.

"Huh, I wonder where he could be...Wait here, I'm gonna go use the washroom."

Fernando nodded in agreement as his friend disappeared behind the cart and entered the store, the sound of the door chime heralding his arrival. Stifling a yawn, the younger boy selected a newspaper from the rack and unfolded it while backing up to the counter. Dispassionately flipping through the pages, it was an image of the rain-forest, or more precisely the presence of something that did not belong there, something that he recognized, which caught his eye. Centered in the photo, in a clearing surrounded by greenery, sat the wreckage of an airplane identical to that of his former employer's. A closer inspection revealing the words 'Rio Skydiving Tours' painted on the side in maroon letters, there could be no doubt over its ownership. _They crashed? But if that's their plane, then what about...!? _Torn between wishful thinking and morbid curiosity, he immersed himself in the story detailing the accident, seeking whatever information it might contain regarding the fate of the hostages.

_...believed to have been abandoned mid-flight shortly after leaving the city yesterday...helicopter located the crash site when it was sent to investigate dark smoke rising above the trees...caused extensive damage to the surrounding area...determined to belong to three men already in police custody following reports of a dangerous skydiving stunt...facing multiple charges after a search of the aircraft uncovered evidence of their involvement in animal trafficking, including a large quantity of..._

"Empty cages..."

At first, Fernando was unsure what to make of his discovery, the unforeseen outcome perplexing to say the least. Both the article and accompanying picture failing to divulge any clues as to their whereabouts, all he could ascertain was that the smuggled birds, including the ones he stole, had somehow managed to get away. _They must still be out there...I've got to let them know!_ Leaping at the chance to set things right, even if it was only slim at best, he ripped the page from the newspaper and pocketed it, the sense of deja-vu difficult to ignore as he took off towards the outskirts of town.

* * *

For the most part, it was just another routine morning at the aviary, the handful of patients undergoing medical care and rehabilitation filling the air with an assortment of chirps and tweets as they chatted amongst themselves. At present, the facility that was home to their sanctuary also housed two humans, one a doctor, the other a guest. Tulio, having finished providing his charges with fresh food and water, left the treatment area and headed for his office. Passing through the sleeping quarters, he paused by the room being used by Linda, and, glancing at his watch, knocked lightly on the locked door before speaking into it.

"Linda? Are you ready? It's...It's almost time."

"I know."

"Did you want something to eat before you go?"

"I'm not hungry."

Her voice ice-cold, her words curt, it was obvious she had no interest in company or conversation, not that he could blame her after what happened. Moving away from the door, Tulio continued to his office and sat down at the desk. With her flight scheduled to depart in a couple of hours, his earlier offer to drive her to the airport rejected, he was in the process of calling a taxi when a faint sound came drifting in from the hallway. The sound of someone repeatedly ringing the buzzer at the front gate. _Strange, I could have sworn that I'd already opened it..._

"Sir?"

"Sorry, I'll...uh...call back later."

Returning the phone to its base, Tulio rose from his chair and followed the pulsing tone to its source, a seldom used intercom on the wall next to the main entrance. Despite the numerous windows offering a clear view of the lush courtyard, he was unable to see who was on the other side of the gate, only that it was indeed open as originally thought. His mind drawing a blank over the identity of the unexpected visitor, as well as their apparent reluctance to come to the door, he activated the device.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Releasing the button, Tulio awaited a response, but the intercom remained silent. As the seconds ticked by, each one made audible by an overhead clock, he could feel his patience wearing thin. Marching outside, he did not notice the fist sized rock resting at the top of the steps, inadvertently kicking it in the direction of the water fountain. His attention drawn to where the rolling stone originated, he saw what appeared to be a large scrap of paper sticking out from under his shoe. Realizing what it was, he picked it up and started to read. _It...can't be... _His disbelief at war with the evidence, he was in the middle of reading through the article again when Linda walked past him, a suitcase in each hand.

"Linda, wait!"

"Why? Blu is gone. What reason would I have to stay?"

"Because we might be able to find him."

_To be continued_


End file.
